Childhood Dreams
by wolfmyjic
Summary: Brennan decides to live out one of her childhood dreams.  OneShot.


**A/N: Just a little one shot that came to me. Nothing much. Has not been beta'ed.**

**Title: Childhood Dreams**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Brennan decides to live out one of her childhood dreams.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BONES. I do own the concept of this fiction. (C) WolfMyjic 2007.**

* * *

_Never let go of your childhood dreams. They are what keeps us going._

Doctor Temperance Brennan was a rational person. Her mind was cloaked in logic and her heart beat reason. Her life was based in science and that's how she liked it. Cold, hard facts made her days run smoothly and allowed her to sleep at night. Yes, Doctor Temperance Brennan was a woman who lived for reality, not fictions, and certainly not childish dreams. So what had led her to this place? One word-Booth.

It had all started earlier that week when they had to interview a child. She was a homely looking little girl with straggly strawberry-blonde hair and missing her front two teeth. Her voice had been soft and low at first, her eyes downcast focused of a small doll of plain and dirty as she was. Brennan didn't understand why Booth wasted so much time with the child, but he did, eventually sitting down on the ground with her. His legs crossed and his hands reaching for a toy car that lay near by. "That's a pretty doll you have there," Booth said as he ran the car over his thigh, not looking at the girl.

"Kerrie," the girl said softly. "Her name is Kerrie."

"That's a nice name," Booth answered. "Can you tell me your name?" The girl didn't answer right away, just cocked her head to the side and continued to play.

"Lola." The girl looked up slightly and repeated the name. "Lola, my name is Lola."

"That's a really nice name too," Booth said. "I'm Agent Booth."

"Are you a cop?" the girl asked, looking up from her play.

"Sorta. I work for the FBI, we're kinda like cops." The girl nodded and then glanced over at Brennan.

"Is she a cop too?"

"She's a scientist," Booth answered. Lola studied Brennan with cold, gray eyes until the stone steady doctor felt a little uneasy.

"She's pretty," Lola finally told Booth turning back to her. "I want to be a scientist when I grow up."

"That's a good job to have, Lola," Booth cooed softly.

"Maybe I'll travel to the moon and be a scientist there. Do you think I can do that, Agent Booth?"

"I think, Lola, you can do anything you set your mind too." Lola offered him a large smile, her eyes lighting up with joy and hope. "I've got to go, okay. But maybe when you're a scientist we'll work together." Lola nodded, and as Booth stood up, the girl went back to playing.

"You shouldn't have encouraged her to become a scientist," Brennan scolded as they climbed into Booth's SUV.

"Why not?" the agent asked after he had buckled his seatbelt.

"Because the chances of her actually becoming one is very slim."

Booth cranked up the vehicle, put it in drive and pulled away from the curb before he answered. "Yeah, and when I was little I dreamed about play professional football. Those chances were pretty slim too, but I still dreamed it."

"Wasting time dreaming about things that'll never come true is not what we should be teaching children."

"Dreaming is not a waste of time," Booth defended. "It's an escape. You can't tell me that you never had dreams as a child."

"Of course I had dreams," Brennan answered. "I dreamed about making an 'A' on a test."

"Oh, come on Bones, you never had dreams about being a princess? Or about flying to the moon? Or even being a scientist?"

"Why would I want to be a princess? And I never wanted to go to the moon. As for being a scientist, that wasn't a dream. I knew I would be one."

"I don't believe you," Booth said as he looked back over his shoulder and then changed lanes. "Every kid has dreams. I always wanted to skydive at night, and swim with the sharks and find buried treasure while I was digging in the back yard."

"All pointless thoughts," Brennan said. "They all wasted your time when you could have been doing something important."

"Dreaming is just as important as anything else, Bones. And I still have my dreams. My list of things I want to do in my life. Everybody does, Bones, and I don't care what you say, you have dreams. You just don't want to admit them." Brennan glanced over at her partner and then turned to look out of the window.

And it was that conversation that had led her to where she stood at midnight. The only sounds was the crash of the ocean and the occasionally call of a stray seagull. The stars glittered in the sky and reflected off the water like millions of diamonds. Each wave made its way to the shoreline, and mixed with the sand as if it was it's only destiny. The spotlight full moon illuminated enough of the ocean and land so the Temperance could tell that she was alone in the small cove. Booth had accused her of having dreams that she just didn't want to admit, and this was one of them. She had changed her mind a hundred times over the week, each time Booth teasing her that she didn't have the nerve to fulfill even one of her dreams. Temperance was determined to prove him wrong. She might not see the advantage of childish dreams, but she wasn't afraid of them. So with a deep breath, Temperance quickly stripped off her cotton dress, and leaving it on dry sand, she ran toward the water. The cool water wrapped itself around her naked body as if welcoming her home and Temperance couldn't help but to feel, for at least a few minutes, that maybe there was something to dreams.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
